Bleach story Idea
by Kenshin49
Summary: Just an Idea I've had in my head for a while. Ichigo dies by Grand Fisher instead of his mother. Only this all takes place 100 years before the actual Cannon story starts. Pretty much follows Ichigos Afterlife and how he becomes a Shinigami. Would be rated M because of Blood and Gore. Could be comical depending on the characters interactions with one another. STORY STARTS ON CH.3
1. Chapter 1

Idea for Bleach Story

 **Would anyone like to write something like this? I would love to read it. Wish I could do this, but I suck at creative writing.**

Main Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki

Story Type: Adventure, Romance, Action

Pairing: IchiRuki

Plot: 100 years ago Ichigo died at the Age of 9 Instead of his mother. Killed by the Hollow Grand Fisher. However a Shinigami in the area managed to save Ichigo's Soul and sent him the the afterlife. At this time Ichigo was an only Child. Story focuses on Ichigo as he survives in the 80th district in South Rukongai. The 1st two years in his afterlife were dangerous, however he being a natural survivalist and incredibly fast learner, Ichigo adapts and becomes self reliant. In these two years he learns of Reiatsu and learns, although limited, how to control and harness his latent power. Finding a blank Zanpakuto, Ichigo begins self practice and even fights adults who pick on him or try and steal from him. With his unusual Reiatsu he can hold his own against anyone he goes up against. He is naturally adapt at sword play and even hand to hand combat. Which he learned when he was still alive. Because of his fading memories of his life before his death, his instinct and muscle memory serve to help him maintain some sort of hand to hand combat. One day after witnessing A Shinigami kill multiple hollows Ichigo decides to become a Shinigami himself. His brief conversation with said Shinigami coming to that conclusion. He also learns some basic information about hollows. Which consist of slicing the mask to kill them and they feed off souls and are attracted to high levels of Reiatsu. A couple months pass and he decides to head towards the Shinigami Academy. Within these months Ichigo had purposely searched and baited nearby weak Hollows in order to gain experience fighting them. Which he mistakenly believed he needed to become a Shinigami. After Two month he travels and ends up in the forest surrounding the 78th South Rukongai district. It was early Morning before the sun would rise when Ichigo was ambushed by five weak hollows. After a long and tough battle Ichigo becomes the victor, but not before sustaining heavy damage from the last Hollow. Managing to walk about 5 minutes before he collapses, Ichigo heard a fading voice before he faints. Waking up at an unknown location an unknown amount of time later, Ichigo finds out he was being nursed back to health by a girl who looked to be his age. Learning her name is Rukia and she in fact died fifty years ago, he grows attached to her tomboyish attitude and is deeply grateful to find out she found him and is nursing him back to health. They quickly become best friends although they argue and have a tendency to pick on one another. Ichigo ultimately decides not to become a Shinigami yet and stays with his new friend. A year later they meet Renji Abarai and his small group of friends, who they also become friends with.

Whatever plots or further stories added here.

Nine year Time Skip

Nine years later Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were the only souls to grow. Most likely cause they had Reiatsu and no one else did. Ichigo is 172cm. Rukia is 144cm. Renji is 177cm. The three have also trained along side one another. With Ichigo having the most Reiatsu, about the size of a huge beach ball. Rukia and Renjis Reiatsu being about the size of a small beach ball.

One day the three friends were out looking for water and food for the souls in there care when Renji had a bad feeling and wanted to go back. Upon their return they find that multiple hollows have attacked their home and killed everyone there. Enraged Renji rushes the hollows only to be saved at the last second by Ichigo as two Shinigami appear and take down the hollows. The three later decide to become Shinigami after burring their friends.

Academy testing- any additional content here with further story details and plot advancement.

Time Skip- Academy

The three pass and manage to get into the advanced class. They later become quick friends with two more academy students Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori. After a month of being in the academy together, Rukia gets a visit from the Kuchiki Family. If she accepts the adoption they propose to her then she will graduate immediately and placed in one of the Gotei 13 divisions. Ichigo accidentally interrupts the meeting and Rukia is given 2 days to decide. After letting Ichigo know of what that was about she tells him she was going to reject the offer. However Ichigo explains that this is a once in a life time offers she cant refuse. After telling her he'll graduate as soon as possible to re-unite with her and tells her not to worry. Rukia then spends the remaining two days with her friends and explains whats happening. As shes leaving Rukia gives Ichigo a tight hug and tells him to hurry up and graduate. Re returns her hug and tells her he'll be out before she realizes it. With renewed determination Ichigo flies through the 6 year curriculum course In only one year.

Only missing the mark by a month. He repeats one more year and continues to better his skills. Also meeting his Zanpakuto spirits along the way. Unlocking his own Zanpakuto which is slightly longer and thicker then your adverage Zanpakuto. Ichigo trains with his swords that year and obtains his Shikai forms months before he graduates. Ichigo then dubs them as Black Zangetsu and White Zangetsu. Which both Zangetsu explains is special and truly One of a kind. He can decide to call out their name four different ways.

*First is 'Protect Zangetsu' which summons Black Zangetsu which is shown in the manga as the shorter version. This version controls and condenses Ichigos Reiatsu, making it heavy, he can take a lot more damage and still be fine. Greatly enhances his durability. Greatly enhances his Speed. Though his attacks doesn't have much power. He doesn't emit large amounts of Reiatsu. Its ability can absorb the power of an attacking opponents technique and throw it back at them.

*Second is 'Slay Zangetsu' which summons White Zangetsu and a Large black blade with white wrappings around the handle for the grip. No Hilt and also has a gap in the middle of the sword. Almost as if a piece is missing. This version makes Ichigos Reiatsu explode, uncontrolled and not compressed. Greatly enhances his strength and power. His Speed is greatly increased as well. He is more vulnerable to damage. Though in this form his adrenaline is spiked tremendously and he reacts greatly on instinct. In this form his main focus is on his current opponent and nothing else. This swords technique builds up a large amount of reiatsu and releases it in a Red powerful slash known as Getsuga Tensho.

*Third is simply 'Zangetsu' which allows him to duel wield both swords at once. Able to preform their indivdual attacks and combos. His Durability is slightly increased as well as his strength and power. His speed is greatly Increased. However his Reiatsu Rises and is greatly condenced. He works together with his Zanpaktous to control his Reiatsu. He can willingly direct his Reiatsu at opponents. Usually spikes a sense of fear or uneasiness within his opponent.

*Fourth is 'Unit Zangetsu' which is a large cleaver like sword. *Think of the sword in the Fullbring ark after he gets his Shinigami powers back* This sword has both swords abilities and Ichigos personal favorite. He can absorb an opponents energy blast and direct it with his own power and Reiatsu mixed within the blast. His Reiatsu increases greatly in power, however controlled. His durability increases and his strength and power greatly Increases. This form allows Ichigo to increase his speed as well. He fights his best in this form.

-During Ichigos stay at the Academy, Rukia meets Division 13 and her Superiors. Begins training under Kaien.

After Graduating-

Ichigo has graduated with full marks on every exams and had the best scores through the four spiritual arts. Kido, Hakudo, Zanjutsu and Hoho.

He was granted an opportunity to decide which division he would like to go to. He ultimately decided to go to Division 6.

Before his decision he had a day to spend with Rukia. Who had learned she was now apart of the 13th Division. Captain of the 13th division showed him around and let him visit Rukia during some training she was doing with Kiaen Shiba. She then gets the rest of the day off to spend with Ichigo.

Immediately the following morning, Ichigo has a meeting with the 13 Division Captains and tells them his choice. After his decision he is dismissed and is told where to be later that day.

Kuchiki Byakuya accepted new graduates and gave a welcome speech. Soon he decided to place Ichigo at the 3rd seat level. Though he had enough power to possible become a lieutenant he greatly lacked any experience.

*Between Time Skip- Rukia and Ichigo begin a secret relationship

Four year time skip- Renji and friends graduate academy.

Renji= 11th Division

Kira= 3rd Division

Momo=5th Division

*Between Time Skip- Byakuya and Rukias brother/sister bond Improves greatly thanks to Ichigo.

Six years later- Ichigo makes 2nd seat./ Renji makes 5th seat.

*Between Time Skip-*Kaien either dies or survives. His wife dies. If he survives, then he'll retire.

*Ichigo secretly learns Black Zangetsus Bankai

Ten years later- Ichigo Masters Black Zangetsus Bankai/ Byakuya secretly knows of Ichigos Bankai

*Whatever side stories in-between

Five years later-Secretly Learns White Zangetsus Bankai/ Momo and Kira makes 3rd seat.

*Whatever side stories in-between

Five years later-Masters White Zangestus Bankai

*Whatever side stories in-between

One year later- Byakuya learns of Ichigos and Rukias secret Relationship. Accepts the relationship.

*Between Time Skip- Ichigo learns of his 'True Power' Zangetsu doesn't think hes ready.

Twenty years later- Ichigo gets recommended for Captain of 10th Division. Fights Toshiro in a duel for the spot. Wins the Duel with Black Zangetsus Bankai. Witnessed by three current captains. The Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 and also 1st Division, Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, The Captain of the 4th Division, Captain Retsu Unohana and finally Captain of the 8th Division Shunsui Kyoraku.

*Whatever side stories in-between

Five year time skip- Ichigo finally becomes 10th Division Captain. Toshiro is the new 2nd seat.

*Whatever side stories in-between/Rukia becomes 3rd seat of 10th Division.

*Between time Skip- Renji transfers and becomes 3rd Seat of 6th Division

*Begins his 'True power' Bankai training

Twenty Years Later- Ichigo learns of what happened nearly 100 years ago. 'How several captains and 2nd seats were turned into hollows and then disappeared. Ichigo is sent out directly after the Captains meeting to investigate the strange disappearance of Pluses. Before he leaves he lets Toshiro know whats going on. After Toshiro asks to join, Ichigo declines and jokingly says that if anything happens to him then Toshiro will become the new captain. Sensing something is wrong Toshiro heads back to the Division and runs into Rukia. The two exchange words and Rukia finds out that Ichigo went on an important mission. She takes off after Ichigo and Toshiro follows. They run into Byakuya and he rejects there offer to go help Ichigo. Though he says they can stay and provide back up to the standby team. Byakuya Kuchiki the Captain of Division 6, Unohana Retsu,the Captain of Division 4 and SoiFon the Captain of Division 2 are on standby.

Meanwhile with Ichigo

As he arrives on scene one hour later, Ichigo notices there easily over 400 hollows standing around not doing anything. Scanning his area, Ichigo realizes they were all starring up in the sky. Seemingly in one place. Looking around he notices a lone figure standing on a cliff. A hollow Ichigo mistakenly believes is a Shinigami. Though upon reaching the cliff he realizes its a pale Hollow with horns and two black blades where the hands should be. The Hollow also doesn't emit any Reiatsu. The fight forces Ichigo to go into one of his Shikai forms. He eventually defeats the hollow. Coming to the conclusion that this Hollow was something he only read about. A Vasto Lorde, and also someone else is controlling the Hollow. Only moments after he beats the Hollow, he begins to transform. Trying to fight through the agonizing pain, he notices hes in the middle of the field and every other Hollow is now looks at him. Calming himself and Ignoring the sheer pain, Ichigo begins putting Reiatsu into a Getsuga Tensho at the now charging Hollows. Easily whipping out over half with one swing. This makes the other Hollows back off. Then the pain resets and Ichigo begins to faint. The Hollow mask continuing to grow. Before he faints, he notices a dark shadow dashing towards him.

-Meanwhile- with the standby team.

They felt Ichigos Reiatsu suddenly explode and was also contacted by the 12th Division. They informed them that Ichigo was the only Reiatsu in the area and they wasn't sure what was happening. Getting the go ahead by the Captain Commander, they set out. Along the way they continued to feel Ichigos Reiatsu rise to levels that were close to Bankai. Only Rukia knew that was in fact his Shikai. She explained it wasn't his Bankai. This left both Soifon and Byakuya surprised at the pure Raw power they could feel so far away. Toshiro had known because he fought Ichigo before and Unohana knew cause she witnessed said fight. As they were traveling at incredible Speeds they begin feeling Ichigos Reiatsu fluctuate before disappearing completely. Being replaced by an Incredible power that felt like a Hollow. Then Ichigos power returned significantly weaker but still fluctuating. Then the Hollow power reappeared even stronger before being completely whipped out. Not feeling anything at all they touched down in the area looking for any sign of Ichigo. Only to come to the sight of catastrophic damage surrounding the area. Only a handful of Hollows remained ,which were strange considering they radiated no Reiatsu, and were easily whipped out by Soifon.

Ichigo wakes up and meets Kiskue Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. Thanking the later for saving him after he gets filled in on whats been happening. Kiskue tells him everything with Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Ichigo meets the Visords and begins training to use his hollow powers. Ichigo finds out his White Zangetsu was drastically affected by the Hollowification.

*In-between Time skip- Rukia deals with Ichigos Disappearance/ Truly believing he's alive somewhere.

Five year Time skip- Rukia is tasked with going Karakuta Town in the middle of the night to deal with Hollows. She interacts with a strange young 11yr old girl who later is determined to protect her twin sister from a Hollow that attacked the house. Rukia gets hurt when shielding the young girl at the last second and passes some of her powers onto the young girl. Said girl manages to defeat the Hollow and takes Rukia inside the clinic to help her heal. The child tells Rukia that her parents were out of town for a week helping with a medical emergency. She explains that this is also a small Clinic. After the young girl asks Rukia if she had a name, Rukia then tells her its Rukia Kuchiki. The young girl reply's with something that shocks Rukia to the core. Her name is Karin Kurosaki.

Rukia decides to stay in the world of the living until her powers heal completely. She gets a Gigai at Kiskues' shop and lives with Karin and her sister Yuzu Kurosaki. At least until her parents return from their trip. Furthermore Rukia decides to help train Karin as a Shinigami.

*Ichigo has full mastery over his Hollowification. Accepts White Zangetsu as his Hollow side. Has been training ruthlessly with both Zangetsus for months at a time.

Rukia vs Grand Fisher

*Possible Side stories/ Ichigo saves Sado from gang members. Decides to start High school for the hell of it. Possibly runs into Rukia. They reunite. Rukia and Ichigo become basically Inseparable. Both attending High school.

*High school fun side stories

Become friends with Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Sado and more.

Uryu Ishida's Challenge

Byakuya and Renji leave to bring Rukia back to Soul Society

Karin vs Renji/ Byakuya

Ichigo appears in a cloak that conceals Reiatsu/Reveals himself to a shocked group

Renji's outrage. Renji vs Ichigo. Renji is quick defeat, though uninjured.

/Somehow convinces Byakuya to hear his story/Kiskue intervenes and verifies his story

*Kisuke's Shop

Karin gets healed. Her and Ichigo meet/ possible family reunions and stuff/ Funny Yoruichi and Byakuya interactions.

Secret plans to get Aizen to act. Byakuya's main reasoning for agreeing is he rather Rukia not be executed.

*Any other side stories at all. Such as Bounts, Zanpaktou spirits/ Ichigo trains Karin/ Arrancar Ark.

Story could end with Aizens defeat by Ichigo's 'True Power' or it could continue

*Possible marriages. So on and So on.

Ichigo will have three different Bankai's.

-Ichigo's first Bankai will have been from Black Zangetsu. He preforms this while in the 'Protect Zangetsu' Shikai. Similar Bankai look to the one he fought Aizen in. Chain wrapped around his right arm, right sleeve missing. Enhanced Hyper-speeds to near unreadable levels. Increased in power and strength as well. Heavily compressing Ichigo's Reiatsu. Similar abilities to his Shikai. Only now he can preform Getsuga Tensho in a black and blue Reiatsu energy slash. His cloak represents his overall Reiatsu and also protects him from harm. Bankai's name is Black Tensa Zangetsu. Mainly a defensive type of Bankai. Ichigo would find himself typically using this Bankai if the need Arises.

-Ichigo's second Bankai will have been from White Zangetsu. He preforms this while in the 'Slay Zangetsu' Shikai. Similar to the Bankai in his final fight with Yhwach. Greatly Enhanced strength and Power. Increased speeds. Reiatsu explodes to near unreadable levels. Can preform a variety of attacks. His Getsuga Tensho has drastically increased in power. Now a black with red Reiatsu energy slash. Also has the powers of a Hollow in this Bankai. Powers such as the Bala, Cero, Grand Ray Cero, Hierro, Descorrer, High Speed Regeneration and even Sonido. But only after defeating his inner Hollow. This Bankai, like his Shikai is mainly an Instinctive Bankai. Best if used in a One on One fight with an Opponent. Adrenaline spiked drastically, almost to blood lust levels. Although near impossible, if the Horn gets severed his Bankai will cancel out. He will revert back to his Shikai state severely exhausted. This Bankai's name is White Tensa Zangetsu. Mainly an Offensive Bankai.

-Ichigo's Third Bankai is his 'True Power'. This Bankai can only be achieved after completely mastering both Zangetsu's individual Bankai and defeating the form of both Zangetsu's as one spirit. He forces them to Submit. He preforms this Bankai while in the 'Unite Zangetsu' Shikai. *Think of his Mugetsu form* Truly one of the strongest Bankai. Has even surpassed the Captain Commander Yamamoto's Bankai. His Reiatsu is seemingly undetectable. Ichigo fuses with his Zanpaktou spirits leaving him without a physical sword. His unimaginably condensed pure Black Reiatsu forms around his body giving him full 360 degrees Protection. Pure black Reiatsu pours off his being. His right hand can create a pure Reiatsu black blade. This 'True Power' Bankai allows use of all his techniques and abilities. With a single swing of his Reiatsu like sword, Ichigo creates a pure black Getsuga Tensho. Capable of effortlessly destroying entire mountain ranges.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the battle was over. He had become its victor. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo re-sealed his Zangetsu before sheathing his Zanpaktou onto his back.

 _'What an interesting turn this mission has taken.'_

An incredibly powerful Humanoid Hollow, which Ichigo was convinced might have been nothing short of a Vasto Lorde. _'Though I have never personally witnessed one myself.'_ Also a massive amount of Hollows were not his Idea of a fun time. _'Not trying to brag, but it was definitely over a couple hundred.'_ However, for a split second, a certain Taichou came to mind who he thought would disagree with his personal opinion. _'Crazy-ass Zaraki-Taichou, I swear maybe I might have just experienced his wet dream.'_

Ichigo tapped the communicator in his right ear. It extended down and wrapped around his neck. At the same time Ichigo began scanning his surroundings.

"Standby Squad. This is Kurosaki Ichigo. Taichou of the 10th Division. Do you read me?"

The standby squad consisted of Kuchiki Byakuya, Tachiou of the 6th Division. And also in-charge of the current Standby squad. Retsu Unohana, Taichou of the 4th Division, and lastly the Taichou of the 2nd Division, Soifon. However special guests included Fuka-Taichou of the 10th Division, Hitsugaya Toshiro and 3rd seat of the 10th Division, Kuchiki Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigos secret fiancee.

Only a single moment passed before picking up the reply.

"Hai, Kurosaki-Taichou. This is Kuchiki Byakuya leader of the standby squad, please proceed with your report." replied Byakuya, listening with Intent.

"Hai Kuchiki-Taichou, as I arrived at the recorded destination, I came upon huge amounts of Hollow activity. Though I noticed immediately that something was strange. These Hollows didn't radiate any amounts of Reiatsu." explained Ichigo, continuing to scan his surroundings.

Noticing the pause in Ichigos Report, Byakuya waited a moment to let those details settle within his mind. Another quick moment passed before Byakuya replied.

"Continue Kurosaki-Taichou."

Continuing with his report, Ichigo concluded no one was around. Or at least no one he could see. He began examining his wounds.

"Right, well as I said, these mass amounts of Hollows didn't radiate Reiatsu. However, they stood unmoving and were looking up at the sky. Or so I thought. They were actually looking at a creature standing on a cliff nearby. This creature also displayed no trace of Reiatsu."

Continuing his report "At first I though it was a person. However upon approaching and a closer inspection, I realized it was a humanoid Hollow with blades as his arms. However I had also come to the conclusion that this Hollow was in fact being controlled by some unknown enemy. After our fight the mass of Hollows charged me. I defeated them. Other then what I've said, no other strange occur-"

 _-thump-_

A pulse. He felt a pulse.

 _-thump-_

It was weak, but the sudden pulse paused Ichigo's report. A split second later, Ichigo realized that pulse came from his body. _'What is this feeling?'_

Any other time he would have been amused with the thought of Byakuya Kuchiki actually being worried over him. However, this wasn't one of those times. Far from it actually.

Ichigo tried to speak, to assure him everything was fine. But when he opened his mouth to speak, a strange white gooey substance came up from his throat. Then spurted out of his mouth. The substance began slowly covering his head. And all he felt was an excruciating amount of pain explode within his head.

So he couldn't speak. He couldn't focus on the voice coming through the communicator. He could do only one thing.

Scream.

He could scream in blinding pain. And scream he did.

"AAAAAARRRRGH"

 **-With the Standby squad-**

Kuchiki Byakuya didn't undertand what had happened. When he had asked Kurosaki to repeat the last part of his report. He expected a reply, but he didn't recieve one. All he could hear was a heavy gasp. As if someone had been struggling to breath. Then he heard Kurosakis breath becoming laboured.

So he asked again. Adrenaline began rushing through his system. Something was wrong. The air became heavy. As if whatever was wrong was finally making itself known.

"Kurosaki, do you hear me? What's happening. Reply at once."

To someone who wasn't familiar with Byakuya, his voice would have sounded stotic. Cold even. But to Rukia, She could hear the despiration in her brothers voice. It sent chills down her spine. Not the chills Ichigo could give her when they were alone.

No, these chills were terrifying.

So she spoke up.

"Nee-sama, we need to move. Ichigos in trouble." Her voice filled with panic. Worry over her Ichigo. The thought of losing him was to much to bear. She was dying to rush to his side. To provide whatever comfort she could. So when she seen the nod from her brother, she was the first to move. First to burst from her spot.

 _'Hang on Ichigo, I'm coming'_

With that only thought in mind. She didn't look back. Unaware that her brothers thought mirrored her own.

 **-Byakuya-**

Byakuya was about to tell Rukia to steadfast. That they wasn't sure of the situation. However, that bloodcurdling scream changed his mind. He was glad only he had a communicator. Byakuya didn't want Rukia to experence that noise.

So with a Nod, they took off.

 _'Hang on Kurosaki, we're coming.'_

 **-With Ichigo-**

 _'Why?'_

 _'Why is this happening to me?'_

The white substance was spreading fast. Already covering half his face.

 _'Some sort of mask, maybe?'_

Strangely, it stopped. The pain died down to a point he could tolerate. He looked around, when did he fall onto the ground? Again, what was happening? Ichigo pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu, Ichigo slowly made his way to his feet.

Finding his bearings, Ichigo began to control his breathing. Began to control his wild and out of control Reiatsu. Although, tougher then it should have been. Suddenly, a voice brought his attention behind him. About twenty feet behind him. When Ichigo turned around he saw three figures each in a black cloak and hood. Each wearing equally black masks that hid their entire face.

"Well, well, well Kurosaki-Taichou. Im surprised at how you managed defeating my creation with only a Shikai." The middle figure spoke up, taking a step forward.

"However, that victory also providing your inevitable downfall." Widening his arms, the figure continued. "Truly a fight worthy of a Taichou of your calibur."

Ignoring the false praise, Ichigos gaze hardening.

"I take it, you're the one behind these strange occurences?" asked Ichigo.

Smirking underneath his mask, the figure spoke.

"Quite right, Kurosaki. You proved to be the perfect experiment for my Hollowification practices. Though, I do believe I've no more need of you." Glancing to the figure on his left.

"Kill him"

The figure stepped forward, drawing his Zanpaktou. This surprised Ichigo.

"You are Shinigami? Why betray the Soul Society?" He asked.

In a single second, the figure used Shunpo and slashed downward at Ichigo. Bringing his Zangetsu up, Ichigo blocked and then parried the attack. Throwing the figure in black off balance. Ichigo used Shunpo to get some distance. Before bringing his Zanpaktou up, he shouted

"Slay, Zangetsu!"

So when nothing happened, Ichigo looked down at his Zanpaktou in confusion. The figure Ichigo presumed to be the leader, spoke up.

"Sorry Kurosaki, but the Hollowification process throws your Inner world into a state ofdestruction. So you won't be able to call forth your frightening Zanpaktous spirit."

Ichigo glared at his three enemies.

"Then, I'll just defeat you all without his help." Even as he said this, his exhaustion was showing. He was winded after a single clash of swords and his Shunpo.

 _'This isn't good. At this rate, I'm going to die. Plus I can't hold this White shit back for much longer.'_

Ichigo was brought out of his thought process when his opponent vanished and appreaed on his right side. Ichigo dodged the attack by pure Instinct.

 _'White Zangetsu did drill Instinctive fighting into my Zanjutsu. I should thank him for that.'_

Scanning his opponent, Ichigo dodged another Shunpo attack. This time coming from above. His attackers sword slamming into the ground. For the first time he spoke up.

"I know what your trying to do, Ichigo. You plan on stalling for the support team to arrive."

Ichigo was shocked. _'No one should know about them. Infact the only ones who do, are the Taichou that were in the meeting. And if this guy takes orders from the other one, then atleast one is a taichou. If not all of them.'_

"You three are Taichous. If not one of you." stated Ichigo. His theory was proven true when the figure in front of him tensed slightly. Most likely realizing his mistake. This angered Ichigo.

"Betrayed by three of my fellow peers. I'll destroy you." Ichigos voice darkened drastically.

Before the figure could react, Ichigo appeared via Shunpo in front of him. Reaching out, Ichigo grabbed the black mask before ripping it off completely. The figure quickly used Shunpo to gain distance. His hand trying to block his face, failing entirely. "Tousen?" Ichigo questioned. Confused and shocked. He had always respected the Taichou of the 9th Division. He had also somewhat admired his way of justice. So Tousen was the last person Ichigo expected to betray the Soul Society.

"Well, now you've gone and blown you cover. Tousen." The last figure had finally spoken up. Stepping forward, he pulled his mask off. Revealing Gin Ichimaru, Taichou of the 3rd Division, his wicked grin and closed eyes on full display.

Ichigo looked equally shocked to see him here. His eyes narrowing. "Ichimaru-Taichou, I never expected you either. So, who's the mastermind? Looking at the last figure as he began pulling off his mask.

Ichigos Anger increased. Sosuke Aizen stared back with a arrogant smirk on his face. "I can honestly say, Aizen. I'm not completely surprised by seeing you here. Always did feel uncomfortable around you."

Aizan's expression however didn't change. "I could tell, Ichigo. You are only the Third person to have been uncomfortable of my presence in the last two-hundred years. Which is why you are in your current predicament." His voice was smooth and radiated confidence.

Ichigos eyes remained on Aizen. "Third, what happened to the other two? Did you kill them?"

Finally the smirk faded as Aizen replied "No, I didn't kill them. The first one was my Taichou when I was still a Fuka-Taichou. That man became a failed experiment of Hollowification a century ago." Aizen explained. "His downfall was that he was to cautious within my presence. If he had tried to understand me, then maybe, just maybe his chances of stopping me would have risen." The traces of amusement in his voice really pissed Ichigo off.

"And the second?" Ichigo asked with suppressed anger.

"You really should focus on your current opponent, Ichigo." Ichigos eyes widened before feeling a blade slice diagonally into his back. Tousen took this opportunity to gain an advantage on Ichigo. Before he could manage a second slice, Ichigo turned and made a jabbing motion with his Zanpaktou. Nearly piercing Tousens left side. Tousen however manage a Shunpo at the last instant. Reappearing near his comrades.

Blood was rushing down his back. The bottom half of his 10th Division Haori falling to the ground, being permanently stained in Ichigos blood. Turning back in the direction of the three Taichou, Ichigo raised his Zanpaktou up in anticipation. However, the pain in his head became back with a vengeance. Much fiercer then ever before. Making him fall onto one of his knees, clutching his head again. His other hand gripping around the hilt of his Zanpaktou.

"It seems the process has resumed. Now, it'll be over in just a couple moments."

Aizen stated as he began to feel Ichigos Reiatsu raising out of control. His smirk grew when he felt his Reiatsu suddenly halt, before disappearing completely. He watched as Ichigo fainted laying face down on the ground. Then as the mask finally completed, blood red Hollow Reiatsu began radiating massively off Ichigos unconscious form. His once short spiked hair grew wildly in the back and swished through the air. Slowly the downed form began to move. A single hand twitched, then moved to push up its owner. Ichigo slowly rose to his feet, head hanging.

An animalistic growl escaped his throat before bringing his head up and roared towards the sky. His Reiatsu pouring off his body, kicking up dirt and chunks of ground all around the area. The wind picked up, wrapping around the three Taichou as they watched.

Hollow Ichigo suddenly looked at the three strange figures standing in front of him. His Reiatsu continuing to rise. The intensity of it making both Gin and Tousen sweat and tense in preparation for an assault. Aizen just smirked, hands down at his side.

Aizen was actually fascinated with what he was witnessing. This Hollowification process greatly exceeding his own expectations he had for the young Taichou. Ichigo wasn't just growing a Hollowfied mask or taking on the form of a Hollow. He was actually, completely crossing that invisible line that so clearly separated Shinigami and Hollow. He was becoming a hollow. His skin pale white. A hole ripped in the center of his chest. His mask had horns and red markings going down each side and wrapping down towards the hole. His fingers became pointed. A red cloth like material appeared around his wrists and collar bone.

Hollow Ichigo used Reiatsu to bring his Zanpaktou to his right hand. He was preparing for an attack.

His eyes widened as if trying to capture every single detail. His grin splitting his face. Only one thought ran through Aizens mind.

 _'Truly a fascinating experiment you have become Kurosaki'_

However it all came to an end when suddenly a figure in an Orange long sleeve top and black pants appeared in front of the Hollowified Ichigo. Her dark skinned hand pushed into his stomach which ceased all forms of movement from Ichigo. He had instantly become paralyzed. He fell forward onto her shoulder.

The woman looked back at three surprised Taichou. She then spoke with hatred in her voice.

"The three of you will be stopped. You're plans won't succeed." as she said that she jumped through a portal she opened as her statement was being made. Just as quickly as it appeared the portal closed behind her.

"Shihouin Yoruichi" Aizen whispered. " Actually my plans are coming along better then expected."

After giving the order, Aizen and the two Taichou disappeared. Moments later, a group of Shinigami appeared.

 **-With the Standby team-**

No one could understand what was happening. The Reiatsu they were sensing confused them. They weren't far from where Ichigos location had been. His Reiatsu was fluctuating. As if in battle. Then it suddenly disappeared. This caused a spike of worry within the standby squad. More so in Toshiro and Rukia. They picked up speed.

Toshiro thought of the last conversation he had with his Taichou.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Toshiro was outside the Taichous meeting hall. Along with the other Fuka-Taichous. He was waiting for Ichigo and was deeply curious about the suddenness of this meeting. It felt like hours to him and he became increasingly more impatient as time went by._

 _Finally the doors opened and he watched as the Taichou exited the Hall. He had noticed how their expressions were fairly serious. Something must have happened._

 _Still Kurosaki-Taichou had yet to appear. So he walked up to the Taichou of the 13th Division. Ukitake, Jushiro._

 _"Excuse my interruption, Ukitake-Taicho, but is Kurosaki-Taichou still inside?" He asked curiously._

 _Ukitake smiled then replied,_

 _"Yes Toshiro, but he'll be out in just a moment." Sure enough as he said this, Ichigo walked out of the hall. "I see him, pardon me Taichou."_

 _Toshiro excused himself before making his way over to Ichigo._

 _"Taichou" Toshiro called, gaining Ichigos attention. He continued when he got closer "If you don't mind me asking, what was the meeting about, Taichou?"_

 _Ichigo nodded then began to speak._

 _After he had just finished explaining what was currently taking place and his mission to Toshiro. Ichigo had turned to leave, when he was stopped by the Fuka-Taichou._

 _"Taichou, allow me to accompany you as support for this mission." Toshiro asked. Having a strange feeling._

 _However Ichigo declined with a light joke. "I'll need you to stay here and be the acting Taichou of the 10th division." Ichigo continued with humor in his voice._

 _"Besides, If something happens to me then you'll finally be in-charge and can run things your way." Ichigo said with a smile. As Ichigo turned to leave, he began his departure with one last comment._

 _"Tell Rukia that I'll be late for dinner."_

 _As Toshiro watched his Taichou walk away, he had a sick feeling in his gut. But he ignored that feeling and made his way back to the division as ordered._

 _-Flashback end-_

Toshiro gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. If only he could have convinced Kurosaki to let him tag along. He could be there, helping his Taichou. With determination in his eyes, he prepared himself for anything.

As Toshiro was thinking of his last meeting with Ichigo, Rukia herself wasn't thinking at all. She was focused on Ichigo's Reiatsu. So when it disappeared, her heart dropped and her breathing got stuck in her throat. She felt numb. Completely and utterly alone in the world.

Then a Reiatsu eerily similar to that of a Hollow appeared. Spiking to dangerous levels. But for some reason she could feel Ichigos own Reiatsu mixed in. When she glanced around at the faces of the Shinigami present. She concluded that only she could feel that.

But then, that came crashing down as well. And a small flicker of Ichigos own normal Reiatsu, that she was so accustomed to feeling, had pulsed ever so slightly before disappearing. Though to her, it wasn't as if it was erased. Like when a Shinigami dies. No, to her, it felt like he had just moved locations. A spot she couldn't follow.

 _'But where?'_

Her mind couldn't answer that question. As the Standby Squad had arrived on scene, they had immediately noticed the destruction of the landscape. Ichigo had definitely done battle here. As they scanned closer however, Rukia had noticed a white cloth laying half covered in dirt.

She pointed it out and ran to the material. Pulling the white cloth out of the ground, Rukia began to see red where White should have been. Looking to the figures standing behind her, Rukia explained.

"It's apart of Ichigos Haori. There's blood stained on it." Rukia clenched the cloth and brought it up to her chest. Her eyes swelled slightly.

 _'He's hurt, somewhere. And I can't do anything'_ Damn it, she needed to be near him. He depended on her, and she on him. After some discussions between the Three current Taichou, Byakuya gave an order.

"Search the area, and try to find anything that'll lead us to Kurosaki-Taichou." Almost everyone left immediately after. The only ones left were Rukia and her brother. Byakuya placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Have faith that he's alive Rukia. Don't give up until he's found. No matter how long it might take."

With that he left her to herself and began to help in the search for Ichigo. Rukia stood up from her spot, fire within her eyes. She made a vow to herself.

 _'No matter the cost, I will find out what happened to you.'_

 ***AUTHORS NOTE***

 **SO THIS IS AN EXPERIMENTAL CHAPTER OF WHAT TRANSPIRED BEFORE ICHIGOS DISAPPEARANCE. Also if It wasn't clear then Ichigo was taking on the appearance of his Vasto Lorde state.**

 **What do you think of the chapter? Would this make a good story? Let me know, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ichigo's Passing

**Chapter 1: Ichigo's Passing**

The night was quiet though cloudy as rain poured down heavily. As a young bright orange headed boy walked along a path above the river bank holding onto his mothers hand. Ichigo Kurosaki currently nine years old. He was blessed, and he knew it. That reason being the woman walking to his right. She was holding something above their heads so they wouldn't get wet. His mother, the center of his world, was something else. She was brave and so pretty. The kindest woman within the town they lived. He had admired everything about her. The way her smile could instantly turn anyone's bad day into a good one. Or the way she put others before herself. Because of her, Ichigo made a vow to himself. At the age of just four years old, he would protect her as best he could.

Ichigo's vow had led him to pursue a means to fight. He had began attending a dojo just outside Karakuta for a little over five years now. Ichigo was naturally gifted as a fighter. His sensei had bluntly stated this the first month Ichigo began his lessons. Currently he was THE BEST hands down within his age group. And even a couple ages ahead too. He could take down most fourteen year olds with little struggle.

Outside the dojo back at their home, Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, had began teaching him in the arts of swordsmanship. The lessons were tough, and he was tossed to the dirt every time they practiced. But he also had a knack for fighting with a sword. Because of these lessons, Ichigo began noticing things. Strange or Supernatural beings. Basically he could see the dead.

 **-Flashback-**

 _One day about a year ago, Ichigo was walking through town with his father, Ichigo remember that he had noticed an old man shouting at people. He found it strange that these people didn't respond or even acknowledge this man. He had asked his father about it, and studied his reaction. His fathers eyes had widened slightly and with a pull on his hand, they had immediately walked in the opposite direction._

 _Confused, Ichigo had asked why. In which, his father had asked questions as well._

 _"Father, why did we leave? And why were those people being mean to that man?" Ichigo's brow had pushed together and he scowled at his father. When he didn't get a reply, he tried again. "Father..." Ichigo trailed off and decided it best to remain quiet after the look he had received this time around._

 _"Ichigo" his father had begun, but stopped short. Isshin had placed a hand to his chin, thinking about what, Ichigo didn't quite know. Eventually they had stopped and Isshin had kneeled, looking Ichigo in the eyes. He had asked if he had noticed anything else about the man. When Ichigo shook his head, Isshin began to explain. Ichigo was told he was special, and not like others within Karakuta. He was also told to never let others know about his abilities._

 _Basically he could see dead people. The chain on their chest, was called the_ _ **chain of fate**_ _. His father had said this chain was a sign that someones soul had been removed from their body. If the chain was severed, then that was a sign that the person had died and could never return to his or her body._

 **-End Flashback-**

So Ichigo was extremely confused as to what was happening now. Just moments before, he was walking along the hill above the river bank with his mother when he spotted a girl down by the river. Ichigo had been looking at this girl. She was young, had short black hair and a white cloth covered her entire body. He scratched his head trying to figure out if she was a soul or not. He didn't see a chain, which meant she was alive, but that feeling he got told him she wasn't even human.

Before Ichigo could think further about this however, he had noticed the young girl walking along the river bank. She was extremely close to the edge.

 _'Shes gonna fall in'_ Ichigo thought frantically as he let go of his mothers hand and ran down towards the river bank. He briefly heard his mother scream for him to stop. The nine year old ignored it however as he lept and tried to grab the girls white cloth before it was to late. His hand had slipped through it, and she disappeared.

 _'she's a soul after all'_ Ichigo had thought before he felt a hand grip him by the back of his shirt. Pulling him backwards. Masaki Kurosaki had lept away just seconds before a massive hand slammed down on the ground where her son once stood. She craddled him close to her body screaming and asking if he was okay.

"Mother, whats going on?" Ichigo asked looking up at her. He pushed away and looked her in the face.

"You crazy boy, I'm glad you're okay." She had said once more before squeezing him into a hug. Before Ichigo could reply he had heard a voice that startled him. He looked near the river bank and seen something that would have haunted him, possible the rest of his life.

 **"My My, you are strong indeed. To easily dodge my attack AND save your boy from harm."**

A figure that towered over them hunched on four pinkish legs. It had brown fur that covered its frame completely. The most distinguishing feature about this strange creature was its white mask and glowing red eyes.

Before he could recover from his shock, Ichigo felt his mother move. She stood up and walked in front of Ichigo. Effectively blocking the creatures line of sight on Ichigo.

"I had planned on walking past you, I didn't want to kill you. However you attacked my son, and that will not be forgiven." As Masaki said this she raised her left hand. A Blue looking light materialized in her hand that Ichigo recognized as the shape of a bow. Stepping forward more she took her stance. Masaki raised her bow and formed an arrow with her right hand.

 **"HAHAHA, You wanna challenge me huh? I am the Hollow known as GRAND FISHER."** Grand Fisher said with a sick grin. **"I have killed many, not one who has come across my path escapes me... YOU WILL DIE"**

As the Hollow screamed the last part, he dashed towards Masaki. Grand Fisher jumped into the air and threw his hand forward. Small tentacles raced towards Masaki as she stood unwavering with a look of determination.

"You're finished Holl..." Before she could finish her sentence, the bow in her hand disappeared completely.

 **-Moments before-**

Ichigo couldn't help but worry. His mother was facing some creature he'd just now come to know was called a Hollow. He watched the Hollow charge. He'd watched as it jumped into the air. And he had watched as it had thrown tentacles out at his mother. When her Bow disappeared, he thought he would watch his mother die.

That however, wasn't going to be the case. Not if he could help it. Unconsciously Ichigo moved. He would help her, if it was the last thing he did. Everything was happening faster then Ichigo's mind could process.

He had pushed his mother out of the way. He had felt the tentacles pierce his body. He didn't feel the pain. After that, everything went black.

Ichigo didn't know how long he was out for, but when he woke up he was alone and laying face down on the ground. He pushed off the ground with his hands. Slowly climbing to his feet, Ichigo began to process his surroundings.

"What's going on?" Ichigo questioned allowed. It was only after a single step forward that Ichigo felt something hit his chest. Looking down he was shocked to see the **chain of fate** dangling down his chest.

"No...no way...I...I...I'm dead?" Ichigo gripped each side of his head and sank to his knees. His eyes widened and his breathing became heavy and fast paced. He couldn't believe this tears made there way down his cheeks as he screamed out.

Suddenly a figure rushed over the hillside and skidded to a stop in front of the small child. Ichigo looked up, startled, and took in the appearance of a man dressed in black with a sword strapped to his waist band. The figure kneeled down on one knee and looked Ichigo in the eyes before he spoke.

" Young boy, I am truly sorry that I didn't make it in time to save you. I know you may have questions, so I'll answer any you have." The mans voice was thick and filled with regret.

Ichigo didn't let this chance pass him.

"My Mother, where is she? Is she okay?" his voice was small and quiet and his eyes where cast downwards towards the ground.

"Your mother is fine, child. She was unconscious when I arrived. I chased off the creature that attacked you two. A man with dark hair carried her into town. I chased after the creature, however he gave me the slip. I rushed back here and now I'm talking with you."

After listening to the mans story, Ichigo felt relieved.

"If mothers okay, then I'm okay as well!" Ichigo had said, looking up at the man with a slight smile. They had sat and talked for a short time after. Which Ichigo had come to realize this man was known as a Shinigami. He was sent from a place called Soul Society to track down and destroy the creatures known as Hollows. The man had explained to Ichigo that once they were done, then he would put Ichigo through a **Konso**. It would basically determine whether Ichigo would got to Soul Society or sent to Hell. Ichigo fidgeted uncomfortably after hearing that last part. At which the Shinigami laughed and said

"Not to worry boy, only those truly evil are sent to Hell. And after just sitting here with you, I can tell, You'll make your way to Soul Society for sure."

Ichigo relaxed after hearing that and they continued their conversation. The Shinigami had even stated that Ichigo had unnaturally high levels of Reiryoku. Seeing Ichigo's confused face the man elaborated.

"Reiryoku is the Spiritual Power every Shinigami has. I'm quite surprised that a child such as yourself radiates Reiryoku this much. In time, you could even become a Shinigami yourself."

Ichigo had laughed and joked that maybe one day, he'd become stronger then him. This in turn caused the Shinigami to *humph* and cross his arms. When he said not in a million years, Ichigo laughed harder. This caused the Shinigami to smile and ruffle the child's hair.

"Alright boy, I believe it's time you crossed over yourself. That way, your afterlife can begin."

Hearing this had caused Ichigo to quiet down and become sad once more. He however stood up and nodded at the Shinigami.

The Shinigami stood as well and removed his sword. But before he could perform **konso** , there were shouts coming over the hillside. Ichigo looked up once more and his eyes watered as a smile broke out across his face.

"Mother, Father" Ichigo shouted as he waved at them as they came running right up to him.

The Shinigami's eyes widened as they had both kneeled to the ground. Not at the body of the child like he had expected, but in front of the Soul. The boys mother wrapped her arms around the boy as she began to cry frantically. The father brought his arms over both of them as he leaned in as well.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry." His mother cried. She repeated to him over and over and clutched him tighter to herself.

"Mother, I'm fine. Really I am. Don't cry." Ichigo had said as he cried into his mothers embrace. "This Shinigami here said I'll go to Soul Society and I'll even get to become a Shinigami if I wanted to."

At this Isshin looked up at the Shinigami who was still staring in shock over what was happening. He broke the mans shock however when he said

"Thank you for staying with my son and protecting his Soul from the Hollow." Isshin said as he stood up. He placed a hand on Masaki's shoulder signaling it was time for her to let go. "Ichigo, I told you that you were special that day. That you could see things ordinary humans could not."

Gaining his sons attention he continued.

"You have made me so very proud, my son. You have done exactly what your name means. And have protected what was most precious to you. For that I can never express how much I love you."

Ichigo's eyes had watered again and he sniffed a couple times to keep the tears at bay.

After hearing her husbands voice and soothing words, Masaki stood up with tears running down her face as she smiled at Ichigo.

"Ichigo my Love, thank you for being the most perfect son any mother would be proud to have. Thank you for letting me be your mother, and thank you for being born to us." As she spoke she whipped away her tears.

"I will always love you Ichigo, and I will never forget you. Make sure to stay strong, and no matter how lonely you get. Always remember, that I and your Father will Always love you and are always thinking of you. It might be a while, but we will see you again. And we will become a family once more. Never forget us Ichigo."

By the time Masaki had finished Ichigo was crying again. "I could never forget either of you. I'll make you proud and...and... and I wont say goodbye." He cleared his face of tears and looked at both of them with determination. " I'll see you again" He said.

Turning towards the Shinigami Ichigo spoke up with a smile almost as bright as his hair.

"Mister, I'm ready. You can send me now."

The Shinigami nodded with a smile and kneeled downwards in front of Ichigo. Turning his weapon to where the hilt was just an Inch away from his head.

"One last thing child. Normal Souls in Soul Society only need to drink water, however, as I've said earlier your Reiryoku is high enough to when you'll need food as well. Do you understand?"

Ichigo thought for a moment and then nodded his head. " I understand Shinigami-san"

With that The Shinigami pushed the hilt onto Ichigo's forehead and began **Konso**.

As Ichigo began to feel his body disappear, he turned and looked at his Parents one last time.

"Make sure to give me siblings, I would love to meet them one day." Ichigo had said with a smile.

His mother spoke up with a bright smile on her face. "We will baby, and every year your Father and I will come and visit you at your grave."

His Father wrapped his arm around his Mother and smiled gently. The last thing Ichigo heard was his father saying

"We Love you son." A single tear ran down his face as he watched his Boy cross over into Soul Society.

 **-Authors Note-**

 **So this is the 1st official Chapter in my Story. Let me know what you as the readers think. Also the updates will be slow. I'm really not much of a writer, so don't expect the story to be that good haha.**

 **Thanks again for reading! Tune in next time on the next episode of Dragon Ball... wait wrong manga. My bad!**

 **P.S I wrote this in about 3 hours with no real direction for the plot of the chapter. Only thing was Grand Fishers Attack and Ichigo passing over to Soul Society.**


End file.
